narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawarama Uchiha
Hira Uchiha is a shinobi that hails from Hakkingakure and is the farther of Ken Uchiha, the husband of Sami Nara and the older brother of Sen Uchiha Background Hira Uchiha became an orphan on the day of his brothers birth Sen Uchiha and his farther left them on the day his wife's death. Knowing that they could not stay in there home any more they headed off to the land of fire. Three months past and they finally made it to the hidden leaf village. with no money,food,or a home Hira had no choice but to steal from others homes he was known as the the thief of Konoha. He is later captured by Kakashi Hatake and he assigns him to a team with Yashi Hyūga, Sami Nara and as there captain would be Haru Aburame and as for Sen he was assigned to team Kakashi with Taichi Uzumaki and Hikari. Not is known about what happen to Hira in his time as a Chūnin but little is revealed when he became a Jōnin and that he had his own team with three unknown students. but it was said that he was killed in an accident and was buried in a mountain in the Land of Earth (TTF). But it is revealed that it was a fake corps and this was mission given to him by the sixth hokage to kill Sen. knowing that Sen would take revenge on the village after finding out the truth about his farther. Believing that there was still good in his heart he asked Naruto if he could leave the village to form a team to find his younger brother. After the war Hira married Sami Nara and retuned Sen Hakkingakure. Appearance in part 1 Hira is very tall for his age and had very long hair (almost reaching Madara's) but then he decided to cut his hair and make it shorter like his farther. In part 2 he has grown extremely tall and muscular and his hair had gotten shorter and he now wares a black robe. Personality Hira has a quiet and odd personality like . And has complete control over his emotions in any situation this is shown many times threw out the series an example is at his mothers funeral he did not cry while Sen burst into tears. Another example is when Sen hurt himself while training and said nothing and just took Sen back home. But Hira has shown a kind side to his personality. This is seen while on a mission instead of following the enemy he help heal Yashi Hyūga. Abilities Hira has a range of abilities from his Ninjustu to his skillful Shurikenjutsu and his sharingan and hi Swift Release. Ninjutsu Hira is a master of many natures these include Water,Fire,Wind,Bacteria,Lightning,Earth,and Yin and he also has many Kekkei Genkai that have helped him in all sorts of situations. Nature Transformation Shurikenjutsu Hira is very skilled with shuriken and projectile weapons this is something that he gets something from his mother Rosa Osawa who of which was known for her perfect accuracy and eye coordination one of the many reasons why she was revived by Tafun. For this skill Hira has been know in and out side the village. Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Hira obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan not the original way but a new way that he discovered. insteed of taking the sharingan of his sibling he took the sharingan of his Farther. Hira went to his father's grave and took his his sharingan he then went to his cousin Zaki Uchiha and told him to remove his eyes and put in his farther's eyes. three weeks later Hira took off his Bandages and he had the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Quotes * (To an opponent) "You can train all you want but your power is far equal to the ability of the Uchiha" * (To Sen Uchiha) "We are brothers and no matter what happens I will always be there for you thats what big brothers are for" * (To Ken Uchiha) "We all have a destiny but we have to find it first" Category:Uchiha Clan